The road we once walked, this life we now live
by Dreams of the Future
Summary: For the Kuroko no Basuke anon meme on tumblr. What if the main characters of Kuroko no Basket were all Madaraui? For a cat like Kagami, who supposedly hates dogs, it's ironic that his wife was one. Let's take a peek into a day of their happily married life. AU. One-shot. BL. Kagami/Kuroko, Aomine/Kise, mentioned Midorima/Takao. Includes notions of mpreg.


Done for the Kuroko no Basuke Anon Meme.

I am never writing lemons or smut again. I don't understand how some people can... it feels so awkward for me. If it sucks, forgive me; it's my first time.**  
**

I think it would be better if you know a bit of Sex/Love Pistols (AT LEAST read the explanations at the end of the first few chapters) before you read this. It'll save me a lot of explanations (such as the thing about mates,** Madararui**, the **mpreg** and so on). I know I'm being lazy; so sue me. If you don't want to read it yourself, then just throw your questions to me.

All in all, it was fun doing a cross-over for a change. I'm not sure if this is exactly what the person who submitted the prompt wanted, though. Maybe I should've done a series instead. (there was supposed to be an omake, but I cut it out because it isn't good enough)

If you loved it, please be a sweetie and drop a review.

Last but not least, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei and Sex Pistols belong to Kotobuki Tarako-sensei. I don't own either.  
**_Cover pic from pixiv (picture id 29729376)_**  
**

* * *

Notes:

Kuroko's soul's appearance is the same breed as Nigou. He is a retrograde (returner to ancestry) and a light-seed (I forgot what the scans put, so I'm going by light, middle and heavy). **I know the prompt WANTED him to be a wolf,** but I changed it half-way. I can't imagine Kuroko being a heavy-seed at all... I'm sorry.

Kagami and Aomine are both heavy-seeded cats. Kagami is a Bengal tiger and Aomine is a black panther.

Kise is a wolf (dog's heavy-seed). Perhaps he could be Yonekuni's and Shirou's descendant. (JUST KIDDING.)

(I got these ideas from pixiv. They are not mine, to say the least)**  
**

* * *

**The road we once walked; this life we now live**

_**-Kuroko no Basket x Sex Pistols-**_

* * *

_They say that seventy percent of humans descended from monkeys. The other thirty percent descended from other animals._

_I used to be one of the seventy, until a certain incident changed my life and my understanding of the world forever._

_I lost my family when I was only five years old, on a dark and stormy night._

_It was a terrible accident; both my parents died instantly when the car collided into the mountainside and overturned. My twin brother was said to have died on the way to the hospital in the ambulance._

_I don't know how I survived, but I managed somehow._

_But since that day, weird things started happening._

_First of all, I started seeing the people around me as animals. It wasn't for long, but I was surprised to see that the nurses were monkeys. In fact, I started to see most people were monkeys. Some exceptions was one of the other doctors, who was a snake, I think; a habu, more specifically._

_Next was that, for some odd reason, people kept becoming more attracted to me. It was really annoying to have the nurses doting on me like a bunch of sisters who have some complex over their little brother. It got on my nerves, being treated like a puppy._

_If it were any other kid, they'd be freaked out by now. Thinking back, I'm glad that I was what adults call 'mature for my age'. Either that, or I couldn't really be bothered by the things around me._

_However, this confusion did not last long. When I was discharged from the hospital, I was adopted by one of the doctors, who taught me about what I had become._

_It was also through him that I met that person, whom is now my one and only special person…_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya groaned as he felt the warmth of the morning sun shining down on his face.

Somehow, he felt like he dreamt of something he hadn't dreamt of in a long time.

He blinked his eyes open, allowing his blurred vision to clear. He glanced at the clock by his bedside, relieved to see that it was only seven in morning. There was still time to prepare breakfast.

Kuroko was about to get up, but he found his movements restricted by the pair of large arms that were circled around his waist.

He turned his head to look behind his shoulder, only to spot his husband who was still in deep sleep.

He couldn't help but to smile at the angelic sight of his beloved tiger in his slumber, especially the string of drool that was had trailed down from his slightly open mouth.

Kuroko lifted his finger, using it to poke Kagami's cheek.

The red-head stirred, mumbling something under his breath as his hold on Kuroko tightened.

"Taiga-kun," Kuroko whispered, stroking Kagami's cheek teasingly. "Time to wake up."

"Don't wanna," He muttered.

"Do you think you can let me go, at the very least?"

"No can do."

"Come on, don't be such a big baby. You're well past the age to be this spoilt."

"But it's rare that I don't have to work on a weekend… Let me sleep in peace, will ya?"

"I can't prepare breakfast if you don't let me go."

Kagami let out a grouchy groan. Kuroko sighed in mild relief as he felt the other loosen his grasp. The tiger shifted his position, his face now buried in the soft pillow.

"Breakfast? It's too early in the morning to think about that," Kagami growled into his pillow, sinking his fingers into it as if he were about to rip it into shreds. "Let me sleep a little longer."

"Well, they should be awake soon. Good luck getting that sleep of yours."

"Hah?"

Just as Kuroko finished his sentence, the loud pitter-patter of feet could be heard coming from outside the room.

The door burst open, and a girl of about five years of age with dark red hair ran in. A boy of the same age, except with light blue hair followed behind her, cuddling a stuffed toy dog.

"Good morning, Mama!" The girl leapt onto the bed, landing on Kagami's back stomach-first.

"Good morning, Mom," The boy stood by Kuroko's side of the bed, as if asking to be carried.

Kuroko complied with a smile, lifting the boy up and setting him on his lap.

"Good morning to you too, Kaede; Kanade," He placed a kiss on both their foreheads, giving their messy heads a gentle stroke.

"Mama's hair looks terrible!" The girl giggled, trying to roll about. "Just like ours!"

"Did the two of you sleep well?"

The boy, Kanade, nodded with a smile; while the girl, Kaede, gave a toothy grin before she chirped gleefully.

"I dreamt about cheeseburgers!"

"That sounds delicious."

"It is! What did Mama dream about last night?"

"Hmm… it's a secret."

"Eh? Tell me! I can keep a secret!"

"I'm going to have to say no, dear. Even Kaede has a secret she doesn't want to tell Daddy and Mama, right?"

"Tetsuya," Kagami gave an angry yawn. "Get Kaede of my back."

"You heard your father."

"Don't wanna!"

"Oi!"

"I swear, she's just like you, Taiga-kun."

"Sorry about that, then!"

"There's no need for you to be that sarcastic about it," Kuroko rolled his eyes. "Kaede, your papa wants you to get off him."

"No can do!"

Kagami let out a loud sigh in defeat.

"Have it your way, then."

"Mom," Kanade looked up at his mother, concern evident in his blue eyes. "Are Kae and Daddy fighting?"

"Of course not. They're both just being difficult, that's all."

**XXX**

Kagami rubbed the back of his head as he dragged his feet down the stairs towards the kitchen, where his beloved wife was busy making breakfast. On his way there, he took a glimpse towards the couch in the living room, where his children were.

He wondered how he ever fell in love with Kuroko in the first place. Like most cats, he wasn't fond of dogs.

Wait. Scratch that.

He hated dogs. And he still does.

His wife and children were the only exceptions he was willing to make.

"Glad to see you're up, Taiga-kun," Kuroko gave him a smile when he spotted the larger man walking towards him, stirring the pancake batter in a large mixing bowl. "Good morning."

"I don't see anything good about it."

"Looks like someone's grumpy this morning."

"Well, it's your fault."

"How?" Kuroko blinked, cocking his head gently to the side.

"Don't play innocent when you were the one who seduced me last night! Thanks to you, I could have slept a lot earlier!"

"Well, I got less sleep than you; and I'm not the one complaining, am I?"

"Not everyone is able to function with that little sleep," Kagami proceeded to embrace his wife, pressing the latter's lower body against the counter. "Let me help."

"I can manage fine on my own," Kuroko narrowed his eyes at his husband, a little displeased at the proximity at that moment. "Would you like coffee or tea this morning, Taiga-kun?"

"Neither. I want milk. But," Kagami slid a hand to the other's nether regions. "I only want the one from down here..."

Kuroko slapped his hand away, causing the tiger to groan in pain.

"It would be appreciated if you don't associate that kind of thing with food, Kagami-kun. And mind your behavior. Go and wait like a good boy for your breakfast. If you're bored, entertain the kids or something."

Kagami winced at his wife's use of his last name.

He plopped himself down on the couch between his son and daughter, the former currently preoccupied with reading a picture book.

"Mama, what is this 'mi-ru-ku' thing that Papa was talking about?"

"It's not something that a kid like you should know, punk," Kagami snarled, obviously in a bad mood.

He wasn't used to waking up this early on his days off, and he definitely was not used to having his wife refusing him _**that**_, of all things.

"Mama! Daddy's being mean to me!"

Kuroko sighed as he flipped the pancake he was cooking, muttering a quiet curse under his breath.

"Papa," Kanade tugged his father's sleeve to get his attention, picture book balanced on his lap. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say. Can you apologize to Kaede?"

"O-Oh. I understand. I'm sorry about that, Kaede."

"I guess I'll forgive you this time."

"You little br–"

"Papa!"

"I'm sorry."

The boy gave a smile, reaching up to give his Papa two light pats on the head.

"There, there. Well done, Papa."

"O-Oh," Kagami acknowledged as he blushed in embarrassment.

Kuroko couldn't help but to smile at the scene as he set the large plate of pancakes on the table.

Kanade and Kaede were born almost six years ago, two years after both he and Kagami graduated from University and four years after they got married. It was a pleasant surprise for the two of them, seeing how hard they had tried to conceive a child. Yet at the same time, the news brought a sense of uncertainty.

Despite all their worries and concerns, the twins were born as healthy as any other child could be.

Kanade was the older of the two, and seeing how mature he is at his age, he acts the part of the oldest child. He remembered that Aomine had mentioned that Kanade inherited both his mother's appearance and personality, which Kuroko himself thinks is true.

Kaede was the complete opposite of her brother. She was rough and boisterous; it seemed that she took after her father in all aspects, be it her personality or her appearance. In fact, the only thing she had appeared to have inherited from her mother was her soul's appearance.

If there was one thing the two had in common, it would be their mother's incorrigible bed-head.

"What do you think you're laughing at?" Kagami was now scowling at Kuroko.

"I was just thinking how adorable that was earlier."

"He's so much like you, it's frightening!"

"But they kids resemble their parents. Isn't that a good thing?"

"It depends!"

"Anyway, breakfast is ready. We're having pancakes today."

"Yay! Pancakes!"

"Make sure you wash your hands before you eat."

"Yes, Mama!"

"I'll dig in first!"

"That goes for you too, Taiga-kun."

"… Tch."

**XXX**

"Mama!"

Kuroko, who was now seated on the couch folding the laundry, looked up to see his daughter beaming at him.

"Mama! Can I go out to play with Yuuki-kun today?"

"Are you going to play basketball with Uncle Aomine and the boys again?"

The girl gave a grin as her reply.

"Well, if your Papa's fine with it, I have no objections."

Aomine and Kise had three sons: Yuuki, Kaoru and Keigo. It was surprising that Kise was able to conceive three times, especially when it was said that breeding between two heavy-seeds was difficult.

Yuuki was now almost eight years old, and was said by all their relatives and acquaintances to be a very polite version of his father. Despite the resemblance in both their physical and soul's appearances, their personalities were completely the opposite of each other. Kise claimed that it was probably because he was raised by his grandparents, who cared for him while his parents were busy completing their remaining years in University.

Kaoru was Kise's look-alike, something like how his brother was identical to their father, but he was like his mother in almost every single aspect. Including to the way he hung around Kanade, who was younger than him by a few months. Sometimes, both their parents wonder who was really the older of the two.

Keigo was the youngest of the three brothers, three years younger than the twins themselves. He had both the features of his parents: he had Aomine's hair colour but Kise's fair skin-tone and golden eyes. Kagami often joked that he would end up being as rebellious as his father; especially when the first word he spoke, which was 'Mama', was directed at Kuroko. Much to Kise's chagrin, the toddler seemed to prefer the teal-haired man compared to his own mother. The red-headed tiger wasn't exactly pleased that the kid was hogging his wife, either.

"Like I would let my precious children near that bastard's offspring!" Kagami growled from the kitchen, baring his fangs.

"Language, Taiga-kun!"

"Language, Papa!"

Kagami was tempted to slap his palm to his face at similarity of the reactions of his wife and son, while his daughter burst out laughing at it.

"Kana is just like Mama!" She manages between her high-pitch squeals of laughter, clutching her aching stomach.

"Kae is over-reacting," Kanade pouted at his sister, clearly taking her comment as an insult. "You're laughing way too much."

"But it's so funny!"

"Taiga-kun, why don't we let them spend the day there? I heard Takao-kun's going to bring Kazuma-kun over as well."

"Oh?" Kagami, who was now standing behind Kuroko, raised eyebrow at the mention of Midorima's and Takao's only son, who was the same age as Yuuki. "How did you know?"

"Kise-kun told me."

"Ah. I see."

"So can we go? Please? Please? Please?"

"Ask your mother when he's done with the laundry. If you ask me, my answer would be the same."

"Mama, can we?"

"I don't see any problem with that."

"Oi!"

"And besides…" Kuroko trailed off mid-sentence, giving Kagami a half-lidded glance.

As much as the latter wanted to protest, he immediately understood the meaning behind's his wife's gesture. It was the same look as the one he had given him last night.

Sometimes, Kagami wondered why Kuroko often complained about him always being in heat when he had his times of spring as well.

"Thank you, Mama!"

"Is that okay with you, Kanade?"

The boy gave a single nod.

"I'll go call Kise-kun right now, then. You two can go upstairs to prepare whatever you need."

"Yay!" Kaede cheered before running up the stairs, her older twin brother following behind her hurriedly.

"Taiga-kun, are you done with the dishes?"

"Not yet."

"Then go finish it."

"What position are you in to boss me around like that? Just because you're my wife doesn't mean I'll let you do that all the time."

"I'm not just your wife, I am your mate," Kuroko sighed, placing another pair of clean socks onto the pile. "Maybe the kids should stay home today instead."

"Is that a threat?"

"It depends on how you interpret it."

**XXX**

_**Ding-dong!**_

Kuroko's ears perked up when he heard the ring of the doorbell.

He stood up slowly, careful not to knock over the pile of folded clothes by his foot as he made his way to the front door.

Swinging it open, he was greeted by the sight of bright blonde hair and a beaming smile.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise launched himself at his self-proclaimed best friend, squeezing the life out of the smaller boy. "It's been a while!"

"We only met two days ago, though. And I would appreciate it if you could let me go."

"But that's a long while, considering that we live right next door to each other!"

"Oi, Kise! Get your wolfy paws off my mate! If you want to hug someone, go hug that stupid panther of yours!" Kagami growled from the hallway, holding a magazine in his hand.

"Ah, Kagamicchi," Kise released his hold on Kuroko, fearing the wrath of an enraged tiger. "You aren't at work today?"

"It's my day off. Even I need a break once in a while."

"Ah! It's Uncle Ryouta!" Kaede yelled as she ran towards the front door, a small backpack on her shoulders.

Kise bent down, giving the girl a little squeeze.

"Hey there, Kaecchi," He swooned, giving her cheek a little pinch. "Have you been behaving well?"

"Yup!"

"Where's Kanacchi?"

"I'm right here," The boy, who was standing right next to his mother, spoke up in his soft voice.

He was staring at Kise with his usual blank expression, his hands clutched onto the straps of his own little backpack.

"K-Kanacchi! When did you get here?"

"Since you started hugging Mom."

"Really? I'm sorry about that, Kanacchi; I didn't notice that you were there at all."

"It's fine. I'm used to it by now."

"Uncle Ryouta, where's Yuuki-kun?"

"He and Kaoru are helping your Uncle Daiki carry some stuff down to the SUV."

"Che."

"That reminds me; where's Keigo?" Kuroko asked, noticing the lack of a toddler clinging onto his shin.

"He's already in the SUV. I strapped him into his seat before I came up. We'll be picking up Kazuma on the way to the basketball courts. We already packed lunch for everyone, so you don't need to worry about that."

"Ah."

"We're gonna have a picnic?" Kaede asked, her red eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Yup! We got lots of yummy food, too! Ah, we should get going soon. If we don't hurry, your Uncle Daiki will yell at us for being slow."

"Yay! Let's go!" Kaede cheered as she slipped her shoes on.

Kanade already had his on, and was waiting for his sister by the front door.

"Take care of them, Kise-kun."

"I will! Leave them to us!"

"If anything happens," Kagami glared as he returned to the living room. "I'll personally skin you alive. Got it?"

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi is being mean to me again!"

"Don't you need to be going?"

"You too, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko ignored the blonde, bent down to give each of his children a farewell kiss on the cheek.

"Kaede, make sure you behave yourself."

"Yes, Mama!"

"And Kanade, look after your sister on our behalf."

"I will, Mom."

"Let's set off, then!" Kise pumped his fist in the air as the two children stepped out from the two-story apartment they called home.

"Bye Mama! Bye Dad!"

"Goodbye, Mom; Papa."

"Just a minute," Kagami appeared again, a large PET bottle of brown liquid in hand. He tossed it towards Kise. "Take this."

"What's this?" Kise asked, one eyebrow raised in curiosity as he caught the bottle.

"Papa's barley tea," Kanade's eyes shone with a familiar yet unusual sparkle.

The boy's love for his father's home-brewed barley tea was just as great as his mother's love for Maji Burger's vanilla milkshakes.

"Thanks, Kagamicchi."

"Don't thank me. It's made so that Kanade can drink it. Good luck trying to stomach it."

"What did you add? Catnip?"

"You wish. Just loads of sugar. Oh, and some honey, too."

"Sugar AND honey?!"

"Kanade has a very sweet tooth," Kuroko explained while shrugging at the same time.

"But that's really bad! It's worse than Murasakibaracchi and his snacking habits!"

"Oi, Ryou! How long do you need to fetch a pair of brats?"

"Ah, it's Uncle Daiki."

"It's the panther man!"

"Hey there, squirt," Aomine ruffled the boy's head before growling at the girl. "Who do you think you're calling panther man, brat? Have some respect for your elders! Didn't your father teach you any manners?"

"Mama! Dad! The panther man was being mean to me!"

"Hey."

Aomine turned to see a very angry Kagami Taiga standing a quarter of an arm away from him. The red-head was emitting an aura so frightening; it could send another heavy-seed running home to his den with his tail between his legs, if he had one.

"That's **my** daughter you're insulting. And what was that about me?"

"Oh, you were here, stupid tiger?"

"Trying to pick a fight, are you? Come at me then; I'm in the mood to claw up some panther meat today."

"Same here. Gutting a tiger could prove to be the excellent workout I need. Not to mention that I can arrest you for being rude to the chief of police."

"Oh? You're abusing your authority, aren't you?"

"Taiga-kun!"

"Daikicchi!"

The wives could only look on helplessly as their idiotic, hot-blooded husbands continued to glare each other down. Neither showed signs of giving in.

"Enough!" A child's voice called out as both cats felt a sudden jab to the back of their knees.

Both turned their head to spot a frowning Kanade, who had his hands on his hips.

"Fighting is bad!"

"Kanade, this is something that is between adults–"

"Papa! You always tell me and Kae that we should be nice to people; but you aren't being nice at all!"

"I'm sorry about that."

"And Uncle Daiki! You said mean things to Kae! You're just as bad as Papa!"

"Don't put me on the same level as that stupid tig–" Aomine was going to retort, until he felt the intensity of the young cub's glare. "I'm sorry, Kaede. And to you too, Kanade."

The girl nodded once in acknowledgement.

"S-Shall we get going, then?" Kise asked, trying to ease the tension in the atmosphere. "See ya later, Kurokocchi; Kagamicchi!"

He ushered the children away from the rest of the adults, towards the elevator at the other end of the corridor.

"Taiga-kun, why don't you head in first?"

"Hah?"

"Go and cool your head, if you please."

"Tch. I get it."

Kagami turned his back to the two, raising one hand in a wave before walking back into the apartment.

"Well, I should be going. Sorry about the fuss, Tetsu."

"It's fine. I'm glad nothing serious happened."

"But really, that kid's too much like you. Is he really going to be six this year?"

"Biologically, yes."

"That's going to be hard to believe," Aomine sighed as he started walking off. "They really grow up fast, don't they? The kids, I mean."

"They do. Oh, and congratulations, Aomine-kun."

The blue-haired panther stopped in his tracks, as if he had been caught off-guard.

"Ryou told you?"

"Yes, he did."

"So much for trying to keep it a secret."

"Daikicchi! We're going!" Kise's voice came from down the corridor, echoing off the walls of the enclosed area.

"Coming! See you later, Tetsu. Have fun!"

Kuroko felt his face flush at Aomine's last sentence, spoken in a sing-song tone.

Shaking his head to get it off his mind, he closed the door and locked it. He walked, his legs trembling slightly in anticipation, towards the living room. It was there that his precious mate and husband, Kagami Taiga, was waiting for him.

The tiger was sprawled on the couch in front of the television, watching a basketball match that was being broadcasted. The piles of clothes have been set neatly on the coffee table.

"They're finally gone. And for good riddance too," Kagami sighed as Kuroko plopped down next to him.

"Who are you referring to?"

"That idiot couple from next door."

"Ah."

"Anyway," Kagami switched off the TV, tossing the remote onto the other side of the sofa. He turned towards Kuroko, lips twisting into a feral grin. "Shall we begin?"

Kuroko let out a surprised gasp when he was suddenly pulled onto Kagami's lap.

"You're letting me top? That's rare." Kuroko smirked as he shifted his position.

He was now straddling the tiger, their faces just a few centimeters away from the other's.

"You wish. It's just easier to kiss you this way. We'll switch later."

Kuroko rolled his eyes.

"Stingy."

"Hey, I let you do whatever you wanted to last night. You have no right to complain."

"You should let me do it more often. It'll be interesting for a change."

"Don't wanna."

Kagami stretched his neck upwards to capture Kuroko's lips, disabling the latter's ability to protest. Because he had moved so suddenly, the kiss was a rough one; but passionate all the same.

Kuroko's hands, which had been clutching onto Kagami's shoulders for support, started to move. His fingers combed the latter's hair before balling into fists. He held onto the dark red strands tightly, but the force was not enough to cause pain.

Kagami, on the other hand, had his arms around Kuroko's slim waist. His hands were clasped together as if it were a lock to keep the teal-haired man in place. Slowly but roughly, he brought the smaller body closer to his; leaving as little space as possible between them. He freed one hand to move it beneath the cotton T-shirt his partner was wearing.

"Hnngh...!" Kuroko moaned loudly into the kiss as he felt Kagami's fingertips graze across the skin near his hips, one of his sensitive areas. The touch alone was enough to send tingling sensations down his spine.

Kagami smirked at the melodious sound and decided to take advantage of this momentary distraction. He gave the corner of Kuroko's lips a quick lick before slipping his tongue into his mouth. He let out a grunt of what seemed to be content when he felt the other turn his head slightly, an action that would provide him with more access to the wet cavern.

The tips of their tongues touched for a brief moment before they started to dance, sliding over each other in a heated waltz.

Wanting to take things one step further, Kagami moved his hands again.

The one that had been resting on Kuroko's bare hip started stroking the skin of his back, moving up and down in a slow, steady rhythm.

The other hand moved down south, over the thin material of Kuroko's shorts. He allowed his fingers to tenderly brush against his clothed ass, eliciting a muffled gasp when he squeezed one of the round globes teasingly.

"I told you not to do that," Kuroko broke the kiss abruptly to glare at the tiger, who gave a guilty grin in return.

"My bad."

Kuroko rolled his eyes.

"I swear, you'll never lear– A-Ahn…"

His protest was cut short as something warm and wet slithered over his earlobe.

Kagami shifted both their positions: Kuroko was now lying with his back on the couch; while he was on his hands and knees, hovering over his smaller lover. He then freed them of both their shirts, discarding them onto the floor before proceeding to place little butterfly kisses along the other's jawbone and neck, in a manner that was unusually gentle for him.

Kuroko bit back his moans, his voice leaking out as a string of soft hums. However, he could not hold back when Kagami suddenly bit down onto the skin of his collarbone, which caused him to let out a short howl in pain.

He watched with half-lidded eyes as the tiger proceeded to leave little marks over his torso, first nipping the skin with his teeth and tenderly sucking the reddened spots after. The sight of his lover in the midst of his ministrations always seemed so erotic to him; he could not take his eyes off him.

At that very moment, he could feel the heat in his body rise with every passing second.

"T-Taiga-kun…" He whispered, trying to get the attention of his husband.

"What is it?" Kagami asked, looking up at Kuroko.

The dark ruby red of his eyes was now clouded with lust and need.

"Let me," Kuroko spoke as he grabbed Kagami's right hand. "Pleasure you too."

"What are you planning?" Kagami asked, curious as to what his wife was about to do.

"A cat's paws are the most sensitive, right?"

Kuroko brought the larger hand closer to his face, the fingers close to his lips.

"Oi, stop–"

Once he was done with all five fingers, he tilted his head upwards to place a soft kiss to the wrist. He placed his cheek onto his palm, nuzzling it in a manner that would shame any cat.

Slowly, he moved downwards, leaving a trail of fleeting sensations as his lips brushed gently against each contour; each line that was embedded into Kagami's palm.

"Tetsuya, that's enough, you don't have to― Nggnh!"

The protest was cut off as Kuroko prodded the center of his palm with his tongue, swirling it around in a circular motion, as if he was trying to stimulate it.

Kagami placed his other hand over this mouth, clamping it shut so that the sound would, hopefully, not escape.

How did was it that Kuroko was able to make a simple act of licking hand so erotic?

Just by watching Kuroko's display of affection, Kagami could feel himself getting more turned on with every lick; with every little movement.

Pleased by the fact that he was able to get a response from the tiger, Kuroko moved his tongue back to his wrist. There, he nibbled the skin to leave a little mark, one that would precede the rest that would encircle the skin of the joint.

Before he could move on to the next step, Kagami grabbed his shoulders.

"What is it, Taiga-kun?" He asked softly, with a tone that was innocent, yet seductively sweet. "Too much for you to handle?"

Kagami let out a deep growl at the taunt, his pants getting too uncomfortable for his own good.

"Tetsuya... I don't think I can hold back any longer."

Kuroko looked up at him, his blue eyes staring straight at him as he whispered out one, single word.

"Bedroom."

That was all he needed to proceed.

As soon as that word was uttered, Kagami almost jumped from the couch. Lifting his wife up bridal-style, he made beeline towards their room on the second floor, not bothering to even close the door behind him. Before either of them could comprehend what was going on, they were on the bed, engaged in another one of their fervent kisses; while every last article of clothing they had been wearing lay forgotten on the floor.

Kagami's hands did not stop moving as he tore at Kuroko's mouth, moving up and down his chest in a random motion. A throaty moan was let out as the finger brushed against the latter's sensitive nipples.

Wanting to hear more his mate's sweet voice, he started to play with the pink buds: brushing the tips with his finger and giving them occasional flicks before he pressed down on them with his thumbs, massaging them in a circular motion.

He watched with eagerness as his mate beneath him melted into his touch, gasping and panting in the overwhelming pleasure that he had brought upon him.

As much as he wanted to tease him more, his nether regions seemed to disagree.

"Ahh," Kagami mumbled as he broke the kiss. "I had enough of this. Let's just get straight to it. Foreplay can wait till' later."

"You really know how to ruin the mood, don't you?"

"But I just want to _**put it in**_," Kagami emphasized each word as he growled through gritted teeth. "Now."

"Can't helped; then," Kuroko sighed, spreading his legs. "Make sure you prepare properly."

"Hmm... But there's something I want to try before that."

"What are you–" Kuroko felt his breath catch in his throat as he felt something press down slightly on his spine near his waist, moving downwards slowly.

For every centimeter Kagami's thumbed moved, Kuroko's labored breaths hitched a note higher than the last. His movements stopped when he reached the tailbone, giving the area slow, sensual rubs.

"T-That's cheating… a-attacking a dog's most… s-sensitive area like that…"

"Says the little mutt who was licking my hand so delightfully earlier," Kagami whispered huskily, moving his finger along the sensitive spot with one quick swipe. "Despite your protests, you are enjoying it; aren't you?"

"Mmm..." Kuroko mumbled in agreement, unable to speak coherently.

Kagami reached his other hand over towards the bedside table, opening the drawers with two fingers. He reached in, blindly feeling around for something that he needed. He soon found it and pulled it out, only to frown at what he saw.

"Hey." Kagami directed Kuroko's attention to the empty plastic tube he was holding. "We're out."

"Already? I could've sworn we just bought that earlier this week."

"It's your fault. You used too much last night."

"You can't blame me for that. You were the one who wanted to do it several days in a row."

"It's no use arguing about that now. Let's just find something else we can use. Do you have lotion or anything like that?"

"There's some baby oil in the drawer."

"There're too many things in there. I can't tell where it is."

"Shall I get it, then?"

"No, you stay where you are. I'll get it," Kagami shifted off his partner awkwardly, peering into the drawer.

He took out the small bottle and shut the drawer with a loud bang.

"What a way to ruin the mood," Kuroko sighed, rolling his eyes as the tiger climbed back on him.

"Can't be helped," He opened the bottle with a 'pop' sound, squeezing an ample amount of the oil onto his fingers. "Now shut up and hold still."

"You don't have to tell me tha– A-Ahh…!"

Kuroko let out a sharp cry as Kagami slid one finger into him. His hands reached out to grab the other's shoulders, his fingers sinking deep into his skin.

"Oi, you're too tense. You're making things difficult for me. Stop acting like it's the first time we're doing it. What are you, a high-school kid?"

"S-Still, you should at least warn me before you do anything."

"Does it hurt?"

"J-Just a bit. I'll be fine… please continue."

"I'm not going to do anything until you're ready," Kagami placed a gentle kiss onto Kuroko's forehead, stroking his head gently. "Just relax."

The two just remained the way they were in silence, their breaths slowing down to a steady pace.

After a short half a minute, Kuroko gave Kagami's shoulders a light squeeze, an indication that he was ready.

Kagami nodded once, before moving his finger again. He moved it carefully, to relieve any discomfort his partner was still feeling.

"Nghmm…" A low sound resonated from Kuroko's throat, an indication that he was feeling pleasure rather than pain.

In response to Kuroko, Kagami added another finger. He moved them in a scissoring motion, stretching the tight hole as much as he could.

"How does it feel?" He asked, his rough voice escaping his lips in a sensual whisper.

"G-Good," The reply came out slurred.

Kagami directed his attention back to Kuroko, noticing that his cheeks were flushed red. His breathing became laboured again, his chest rising and falling slowly with each deep breath he took.

"T-Taiga-kun… I can't wait any longer… hurry up and do it already…"

"Who was the one," Kagami paused to slide in a third finger, "Who told me to prepare properly, hmm?"

"W-Well…"

"In either case, I think we're about done."

Kagami eased his fingers out, taking the bottle and squeezing more oil into his palm.

Once he was done preparing himself, he positioned himself over Kuroko's waiting hole. The latter wrapped his legs around his waist, his arms around his neck.

"Ready?"

"There is no need for you to ask."

"It's proper manners to ask, moron."

"Like you had any manners to begin with."

"You–"

Before Kagami could protest any further, Kuroko let out a deep, uncharacteristic growl.

"Just put it in already."

Kagami obliged without complaint.

"Ngahh…" Kuroko moaned as Kagami slowly filled him, burying his large length in his warmth.

"I'm… gonna start moving…"

Kagami started to thrust, in and out; and Kuroko responded by moving his hips to meet those thrusts.

"S-So tight…"

"Y-You're just… too big… Anhh…"

"B-But… it feels good… right…?"

"U-Unmm…"

Kuroko couldn't speak, especially when Kagami was now hitting that spot continuously. Pleasure came to him in sharp sparks, overwhelming his entire being.

Once they were moving together with a steady rhythm, Kagami reached down, wrapping a hand around Kuroko's neglected member. He pumped it roughly, matching the pace of their thrusts.

Their loud moans filled the room, resounding off the walls; with a rising crescendo as Kagami's thrusts accelerated in both speed and force. They both knew that they were soon approaching their climax.

"T-Taiga-kun… I-I'm going t-to–"

"L-Let's… together…"

They cried out each other's names as Kagami released his seed deep inside Kuroko, filling his hole with the milky white liquid; while the latter came over Kagami's hand and stomach.

Kagami felt all strength in his body disappear, collapsing on top of his mate. They panted for breath, their bodies covered in sweat from their act of love-making.

"Taiga-kun… you're heavy," Kuroko mumbled when he finally caught his breath.

"Let me stay here for a while…" The tiger huffed, nuzzling his nose into Kuroko's light blue locks.

He took in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent.

"For a dog, you always smell so nice."

"Well, it's probably because I'm what your people call a retrograde: a returner to ancestry, right?"

"Wrong. It's because your scent is mingled with mine."

"So you were just praising yourself; you cheeky boy," Kuroko reached up to give Kagami's cheek a hard pinch.

"That hurts!"

"If you're so energetic, can you get off? I would also appreciate it greatly if you could take that out. It feels kind of awkward to still have that in me."

"Oh." Kagami mouthed as he followed Kuroko's line of sight, seeing that he was still buried deep inside the latter.

Slowly, he eased himself out. As he did so, his juices started to seep out from the hole, staining Kuroko's thighs in the sticky white liquid.

"Sorry, I came inside again."

"Don't apologize. It felt good, anyway."

"But it's troublesome to clean up, right?"

"I don't mind. It's always worth the effort, after all. Plus, I was planning on washing the sheets later, anyway."

Kagami rolled off his mate, still panting slightly. He closed his eyes slowly, trying to catch his breath.

"Say, Tetsuya?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking about this for a long time… but how about we give Kanade and Kaede another sibling?"

"… Your point?"

"I'm saying I want another kid, you dumbass."

"I knew exactly what you meant. I was just acting stupid."

"So you're not as dense as I thought."

"I never once said I was."

"Tetsuya; you–"

"But I don't mind it. I was thinking the same thing."

"Huh?"

"To tell the truth, I've been wanting another child as well."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Well, there are so many concerns…"

"You're thinking too much."

"Perhaps so," Kuroko shrugged as he snuggled closer to Kagami. "By the way, do you know Kise-kun is pregnant again?"

"Seriously?"

"It's the truth. He told me last week."

"Those two go at it like rabbits, seriously. Are they really heavy-seeds?"

"They are… biologically. Kise-kun is hoping for a girl this time."

"Too many boys in one house can't be a good thing. But if it is going to be a girl, then she would be a darn lucky one."

"We have males outnumbering females in this house too, you know."

"I am aware, thank you very much."

"So do you want a boy or a girl this time? I'm not going to carry another pair of twins this time."

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Kagami planted a kiss to Kuroko's forehead. "As long as he or she is born healthy, gender and everything else really doesn't matter to me."

Kuroko smiled in reply to his statement.

"And now," Kagami shifted his body weight slightly, leaning forward and placing a quick and gentle peck onto the tip of his beloved's nose. "Shall we begin Round Two?"

"Impatient, are we now?"

Kuroko smiled as he felt Kagami raise his hand to cup his cheek, his eyelids fluttering close as the latter proceeded to capture his lips in another hot, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Taiga-kun."

"I love you too, Tetsuya."

"Thank you so much; for everything."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"I just said it at the spur of the moment."

Kagami sighed.

"You're always like that."

At the exasperated comment, Kuroko gave a smile.

* * *

_Maybe that 'accident' was caused by the work of fate._

_Maybe it was fate that had caused me to lose my parents, my brother, my everything._

_Still, I am grateful to fate for dictating my path._

_But to lose is to find, and to find is to lose._

_I can't remember who said that, but I believe in that phrase._

_After all, I would never been who I am today if my parents' business did not fail so terribly._

_I would never have met Taiga-kun and everyone else if they didn't choose to end the lives of me and my brother along with theirs._

_I might have still been ignorant about the world if I hadn't been playing with the handle of the car door._

_My life would have ended if I didn't roll out of the car moments before it collided into the side of the mountain._

_Thinking back, I may have lost everything that night, but I was able to find many new things._

_I lost my old life, but have now found a new one._

_I lost my identity as a normal human, but I found a new existence._

_I lost my family, but now I have one of my own._

_I found love, and lost the despair and loneliness that were once trapped in my heart._

_If I was not a Madararui now, I would have been able to meet the people whom I now hold so dear to me._

_My dear Father and Mother in heaven, it may sound crude of me to thank you for what you have done, but I am now able to live a wonderful life because of what you have done. May your souls be in eternal rest as you watch over me; as well as the people who are precious to me._

_Kise-kun, Aomine-kun and the rest of the people I have met along the way; thank you for being my friends. Things may not have always gone well between us, but I am grateful for the miracle that we were able to meet._

_Taiga-kun, thank you for loving me; for choosing me as your one and only mate. You have become more than just the light in my life: you are now my everything._

_Kaede and Kanade, my precious children, thank you for being born to this world; thank you for being born to us. You have filled our days with endless joy and laughter. May the two of you grow up to become the wonderful people whom we both know you would become. _

_To the unborn baby growing in my womb, you are a lucky child. You already have the love and the warmth of your family even before you are born. We look forward to the day when you would finally be with us in our embrace._

_And last but not least, to all of you who have read this story, I thank you for choosing to read this story of mine. I wish you all the best in all your endeavors. For those of you who are still despairing, I pray that you would have the courage to reach out to the brand new day and live your lives to the fullest._

_With warmest wishes,  
Kagami Tetsuya_


End file.
